


Starks Angel

by Ragwitch94



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Angel Wings, Avengers Tower, Awesome Pepper Potts, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragwitch94/pseuds/Ragwitch94
Summary: The life of a little girl hidden away not because she's not loved, her father thinks the world of her, but because she is different. Lily was found on her fathers' doorstep when she was two weeks old and taken in by none other than Tony Stark. He raised her with all the love he could give and kept her secret and safe from the world, what happens when the Avengers find out Starks biggest secret.It is going to take a while for the Avengers to fully come in, there's going to be a lot of build up with her family relationships and general life, eventually it will be a Pietro/OC. I hope you're willing to stick it out with me.





	1. 16th June 1997

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I’m not great with updating going to say that from the off, I tried writing one fanfiction before and did one chapter but this time I have a genuine plan up until a point but hopefully we can get past that point together. So I’m going to be doing around one chapter for each year of Lily’s life until the start of Iron Man and I have done my bloody research so all the dates line up with MCU until the end of age of Ultron because everything that happened after that point was unacceptable except ant man and black panther and Spiderman but I’ll figure out a way to add them in along with Bucky without the whole civil war thing. I'd love your feedback, all comments welcome.

It was a surprisingly miserable night considering it was the middle of June in Malibu. Tony Stark was stuck on his latest project and needed some time away from the lab, he was currently setting up his living room ready for a night in drinking and watching football with Rhodey. 

“Sir, Mr Rhodes has just arrived” JARVIS announced.

“About time, let him in.” Tony said grinning.

A few seconds later Tony’s long time friend walked into the living room with a case of beer while trying to shake the rain out of his hair. 

“What is up with this freak weather? It’s the middle of summer.” Rhodes questions.

“Oh I didn’t even notice.” Tony replies looking out the window noting the change. “Never mind you ready for the game.”

“Yeah, it’s not like you to want to stay in.” Rhodes gave his friend a distrusting look 

“I don’t know, it just felt right.” Tony responds with a shrug.

The two men grab a drink each and get themselves comfortable, ready for the game to start. As the night goes on they continue to chat about whatever it is two people who have been friends for such a long time talk about, when out of nowhere they hear a bang outside followed by an almost imperceptible rustle.

“Hey Jarv buddy, what was that?” Tony asks looking at the ceiling.

“I believe something has been left at the door, sir” came the AIs reply.

The two men looked at each other, unable to conceive what would be delivered so late.

“You’ve not ordered some crazy parts for one of your do-dads, have you?” Rhodey questions with a smirk. While Tony just gives him a disparaging look while walking towards to door. Pulling it open carefully trying not to let the rain in he looks down at a small bundle, he quickly picks it up curious.

“What is it?” Rhodey asks looking over his shoulder, but quiets when he sees it moving. Tony pulls back the soft blanket to reveal the sweetest little face beneath. The baby was so pale with shell pink pouted lips, a tiny delicate nose, and long lashes that were casting shadows over her chubby cheeks; its head was covered with pure white hair she looked the very definition of innocent.  
“That’s a baby” Rhodey stated flabbergasted, “Why would someone leave a baby here? Is it yours? Is there a note?” To him there was just no making sense of this. But Tony was too distracted to even hear what he was saying, he couldn’t take his eyes off her perfect angelic face, to him there had never been anything more beautiful.

“Tony, Tony, TONY!” Rhodey tried to get his friends attention, when Tony finally looked over acknowledging his friend. “Who do we call about this, should I search for an orphanage or is it a police thing?” Rhodey asks.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asks confused.

“Getting rid of it, I mean it must have a family or they can find it a family.” Rhodey questions giving his friend a questioning look.

“Why would someone leave it here if they wanted it and maybe I could be its family, it's been just me for a while and it's not like I don’t have the space.” Tony replied never taking his eyes off the small sleeping bundle. Rhodey looked at his friend as if he had never seen him before, this sudden attitude was beyond out of character Tony had very little time for anything that wasn’t himself. All Rhodey could do was mutely follow Tony back to the living room dumbfounded. 

Tony laid the little bundle down on his enormous couch the game completely forgotten. He began to take the baby out of its blankets to see if there perhaps was a note and to figure out if it was a boy or a girl. As he took the blankets off he found feathers curious about why they were there he tried to pull them out only for the baby to awaken and stare at him with big pale blue eyes, she reached out to grab his finger while letting out a little gurgle. The two grown men felt their hearts melt and if there was any question about keeping her it was answered with that motion. Tony continued to take off the blankets when he suddenly saw where the feathers came from and it was not what he expected. Attached to the tiny girls back where two pure white wings. 

“Oh my god” Was all Tony was capable of saying, he had never seen anything like this. The two men shared a look. “We need to protect her, the world isn’t ready for something like this, it wouldn’t be kind to her.” Tony had never felt so protective before, he wanted to protect his angel from whatever would come for her. “I don’t want anyone to know she exists, there would be too many questions.” Rhodey couldn’t help but agree with him, one look at the little creature and she’d be deemed as different. Through all of this the little girl was just looking at the men before her with a small smile.

“If you don’t want her to exist how do you expect to get the things she’ll need?” Rhodeys practical mind was taking over now thinking of everything a child would require.

“Jarvis, go online find out everything she could ever want get it, use fake names get it delivered to the private weapons warehouse then forwarded here, that way anyone who sees the truck will think it’s just more parts.”  
“Right away sir” Jarvis replied beginning his task.

“I’ll make a run to the shop grab what she might need for right now, food, diapers a toy or two.” Rhodey said knowing Tony couldn’t do it there would be too many questions.

“Thanks Rhodey” Tony said with a grin, “Your going to be her favourite uncle.” Rhodes just rolled his eyes and grabbed a set of keys off the counter, choosing the lambo, it may just be a trip to the shops but he’ll never turn down the chance to play with Tony’s cars.

Now he was alone Tony picked up his new daughter, looking into her sweet pale blue eyes. 

“You’re going to need a name little angel.” he says to her thinking out loud. “Your middle name is easy, it’ll be Maria, Mom would be pleased to know she had a grandchild, never thought it would happen. Your first name should be something sweet, I’ve never seen someone who looked so pure, I could name you something religious since you’re my little angel but that’s all nonsense so I’d rather not.” Her eyes just followed him as he continued to rattle names off to himself, none of them quite fitting, he’d been babbling for a good five minutes before he found a name that worked, it was her who chose it, she gave another small gurgle accompanied by a smile. “Lily? You like that one, well lilies are white like you that works, Lillian Maria Stark, How’s that sound?” She let out a little yawn and closed her eyes. “Yeah I like it to.” He sat on the sofa not putting her down or looking away just taking a moment to think about having a family again, someone who cares no matter what, it’d been a long time since he’d had that if he ever had. He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of Rhodeys return, he turned with a grin on his face. “I chose her a name.” Tony announced happily. “It’s Lillian Maria Stark.”

“I like it, it suits her.” He said happy to see his friend so content. “I grabbed everything I could think of, I figured with all the rerouting the main stuff is going to have to go through it might take a while to get here so I grabbed probably more than necessary plus I don’t know the first thing about what she might need.” Rhodey said looking down at all the bags sheepishly. He just wanted her to have everything and if they wanted her to be a secret they couldn’t be making too many trips to the shops, that’s not something billionaires do for themselves.

“I’m sure it’s all great.” Tony had never been so grateful to have a friend that just rolled with his impulsive ways. “I’m going to go set her down in my bed, she can sleep in there until hers arrives.” He says walking though to the bedrooms. Rhodes sits back down on the couch picking his beer back up, although the game is long over now. All he can think is this is not exactly the calm night in he was expecting.


	2. 17th June 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little filler chapter showing that Tony is serious about having a family.

Tony Stark had one of the best night sleeps he had had in a long time, normally plagued with thoughts for once he was content. He awoke at 7am after a full night sleep, slowly opening his eyes adjusting to the light he rolls over in his enormous bed and his eyes meet the reason for his new attitude. Lily his new daughter has her eyes open but isn’t making a noise just looking around happily. A smile graces Tonys face as he reaches over for her, bringing her into his arms for a quick cuddle before moving to get dressed.

“Jarvis, how’s it looking with all of Lilys things?” he addressed the ceiling while pulling on his ACDC shirt.

“I believe they should arrive later today sir, I had them rerouted several times there will be no tracing what they are for.” The AI responded. Tony smiled to himself, he wanted to keep Lily safe but he also wanted something that was just his, something that wouldn’t be ruined by the press and the public. He picked her back up from the bed and moved into the living room with the plan to go through the things Rhodey bought to get her fed and cleaned up. Walking into the living room he finds the man in question obviously having fallen asleep on the sofa. With a chuckle Tony decided to wake him up. “Hey Rhodey, you know I have ten guest rooms right?” He said louder than maybe necessary making Lily jump slightly but not cry. 

“Urg, I guess I just couldn’t be bothered to move” Rhodes responded with a grunt, the couch may be expensive but it was not designed to be slept on. Sitting up Rhodes turned around and smiled when his eyes grazed the new family. “She keep you up all night? Aren’t babies supposed to like cry?” He questioned eyeing the happy little girl.

“She doesn’t seem to really cry, I guess I didn’t really think about it, not really thought about babies before.” Tony replies looking down at the pale little thing. Secretly pleased she was so happy; hopefully he’d be able to keep her like that. “Anyway I’m going to get her changed and fed, do you have plans today or do you want to stay, maybe paint her room?” Tony asked really hoping he’d stay, this was a fairly impulsive decision and though he thought he’d never regret it some help wouldn’t be the worst thing.

“I’ll stay, but tomorrow I got a meeting on base so you’ll be on your own.” Rhodes responded, he trusted Tony but it would be beneficial if only for his own peace of mind to keep an eye on how he’s doing. Rhodes may not have thought to keep the baby but now she was here he was not letting anything happen to her.

“Great I’ll go get her sorted out, would you go down to the lab I’ve got a lot of paint down there and I want her room ready.” Tony said while looking through the bags, pulling out a onesie he is suddenly met with a barrier… wings. She’s not going to be easy to dress. While Rhodey makes his way downstairs Tony heads over to the kitchen maybe if he cuts some slits in the back he can get the wings in without her being uncomfortable. He lays her on the sofa first changing her diaper and then wrestling her into the little outfit. 

“I found some purple that will work.” Rhodes says coming back into the main room then heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. Tony follows to get her a bottle and him some coffee.

“Hey do you think she’d be able to fly on these things?” Tony questions, his inquisitive mind already thinking about how he was supposed to teach his daughter to fly, would it be like teaching a kid to ride a bike. Probably not. 

“I guess so, maybe she can do other things, I mean we don’t really know anything about her.” Rhodey said sipping his coffee. “Maybe you should get a blood test run, see where she comes from.” 

“I can’t do that, what if someone starts asking questions, I don’t have the tech to do it here. I don’t care anyway, we’ll deal with things as they come, it’ll be fun.” Tony responds while Rhodes rolls his eyes. Tony had always enjoyed surprises. “Alright, lets go get her room sorted we’ll need to clear it out then pain it, I’m thinking the one across the hall from me so she’s close.” Tony says slapping his hand against the table since his other hand was occupied keeping Lily in place on his shoulder.


	3. 12th July 1997

“Rhodey, the house is a mess, I haven’t showered in days and I can’t remember the last time I got into the lab, why are you still on base?” Tony whined while bouncing Lily on his knee.

“Tony you decided to keep her, I know babies are difficult maybe you need some help.” Rhodey responded over the phone.

“I don’t know if I trust anyone enough, I just don’t want anyone to find out.” Tony said thoughtfully. The last month had been difficult but he wouldn’t change it for anything, he felt like he was supposed to be a dad, to have someone to look after and a reason to look after himself.

“Look Tony I don’t know what to tell you, I’m flying back in a few weeks. You’re doing great just keep at it.” Rhodey promptly hung up the phone not wanting to get dragged home, which he knew would happen eventually if Tony got his way.

Tony put the phone down and gave Lily a look, “Angel, I love ya but you’re going to be the death of me.” Tony told her, she just giggled and reached forward to grab his beard. He groaned and flopped back on the sofa, careful to keep her upright. 

Pepper POV

Everyone in the Malibu branch of Stark industries could hear her coming, the taps of her shoes echoing as she marches towards her bosses office. He has been absent for almost a month, leaving Pepper to do all the work for him. It’s not uncommon for him to disappear while working on some new prototype but he’s not even been in the tabloids for doing something reckless and that was just not like Tony Stark. 

“Happy I’ve had enough, we are going to his home and dragging him here. He can’t just do what he wants.” Pepper says as she walks into Starks office.

Happy who without a body to guard had been quite enjoying his time off, not once had Tony called him. Even though he would consider his boss a friend sometimes it nice to have time away. But he too was starting to get concerned, he had spoken to Tony on the phone to check in but every time he offered to come round it was flat out refused. 

Upon hearing Pepper he stood up “I’ll bring the car round” He states promptly.

It took about 30 minutes to get to Starks secluded mansion. The two employees parked up and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Sharing a look with Happy Pepper decided to go over Tonys head.

“Jarvis, Let us in please.” She asked the camera she knew was above the door.

“I’m very sorry Miss Potts I’m afraid sir has forbidden visitors.” The AI replied. Again the two shared a look this one quite a bit more concerned.

“Jarvis, what’s going on?” Happy asked the AI, now regretting not coming earlier. 

“I’m sorry Mr Hogan I’m afraid you are not authorised with that information.” Now the two were greatly uneasy. This was not like Tony. Just as they were about to discuss their next move the door opened and a slightly dishevelled Tony Stark appeared.

“Oh hey it’s you two, oh that could work, I was just talking to Rhodey about it this morning, could you work, I mean sure, yeah, could I trust you with it, you’ve both worked for me for a while, are we friends, yeah I’d say so, would it work. Ok I’ve come to a decision, come on in.” He said all of this very quickly and almost without taking a breath, leaving Pepper and Happy both more confused and even more worried. He opened the door wider and they could see inside for the first time, it was a mess, clothes and blankets all over the living room and a mountain of dirty dishes in the kitchen. Pepper was a bit worried that Tony had finally snapped, what before was considered eccentric now looked a bit mad.

“I’ll be right back, make yourselves comfortable.” Tony said before walking off towards the bedrooms. The two were left gawping in the entrance, finally snapping out of it they walked towards to kitchen when Pepper noticed something that could not be explained. 

“Happy? There are baby bottles here. Why would he have these?” Pepper said wide-eyed holding up the item in question. Before Happy had a chance to answer Tony came back into the room, obviously hiding something behind his back.

“Ok so before I tell you guys something I need you to swear to absolute secrecy, nobody besides you two and Rhodey can ever know.” They had never seen Tony so serious about anything before and both promised they would not tell a soul. Satisfied with their responses he brought the mystery item from behind his back.

“Happy, Pepper, I would like you to meet Lillian Maria Stark, my daughter.” Tonys face changed from serious and absolutely lit up with love and happiness as he got to say that, it felt like he was claiming her as just his. 

Upon hearing this neither Happy nor Pepper could move their eyes wide and their mouths open. So many thoughts to process, How? Why? When? What? Are those wings? Neither could quite vocalise these thoughts and just stood staring and sharing one main question, now what?

It took quite a while during, which time Tony started to regret his decision to tell them while also being thankful for his decision to keep her a secret if this was to be the reaction of two of his closest friends how would the rest of the world react, until finally Pepper snapped back to reality and was able to respond. She squealed and rushed forward and was immediately cooing over Lily.

“Oh my god Tony she’s adorable, why are you keeping her secret? Who’s the mother? Are those wings real?” Pepper questioned while reaching over to hold the little girl. The loud noise of Pepper snapped Happy out of his trance. 

“Ok so it’s a long story, I found her on my doorstep about a month ago and I don’t know I guess there was something about her, I couldn’t just ship her off and then I saw the wings, yeah they’re real. I knew people would treat her differently and I just want to protect her, so I’ll keep her secret I can teach her or find a teacher who can sign and NDA although I think I’d rather do it myself.” He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he knew it sounded mad but he knew it was the right this to do. 

“I guess it’s congratulations then Tony, never thought I’d see the day.” Happy said genuinely well happy for his friend. Tony just chuckled, once again glad that he had people that just rolled with his eccentric ways. 

“So I’m going to be working from home for a while, it’s probably good that you two know now I wasn’t sure how I’d be able to handle her and Stark Industries without help.” He smiled looking over at Pepper still cooing over his Angel.

“Oh Tony, of course we’ll help. How could we leave such a cutie.” Pepper responds while nuzzling her face against Lily who takes her chance to grab some of her long ginger hair. Pepper just smiles already ready to protect the girl from anything. 

“Yeah Tony between me and Pep we can get this to work. Are you going to tell Obi it would definitely make it easier?” Happy asks sitting next to Pepper so he too can play with the baby while still acting grumpy but with a small smile.

“I don’t think so, Obi’s family but I worry he’d want to make her existence public, and with her being so different I just don’t want that.” The two nod completely understanding. 

The evening continued with the three friends discussing how to make their situation work. Happy would make sure she stayed secret, keeping reporters away. Pepper would handle Stark Industries getting everything to Tony so he could work from home. But the main thing they discussed was in order to keep people from finding out Tony would have to keep up his old ways, Lily had changed him in such a short space of time, he didn’t care about partying any more but the world couldn’t know that, so it was agreed that he would go out at least once a week to keep up appearances. Pepper was more than happy to have Lily during this time already she loved the small angel. And so the Stark family grew a little more.


	4. 16th June 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad that the chapters have all be so short so far but I'm trying to create like developed characters and relationships so there's going to be quite a few of these short fluff chapters, as my current plan goes Iron Man doesn't even start until chapter 19 and she doesn't properly full on meet the Avengers until chapter 49. That sounds bad now I write it down so i just hope everyone is willing to stick with me, I'm trying to update as often as possible so i can start the story... at chapter 49 :/

Tony had never been so happy in his life the past year may have been difficult, learning to balance work and a secret home life but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He cherished every day he spent with his little family. They weren’t sure the exact day Lilly was born but decided it was more important to celebrate the day she came into their lives and that’s exactly what today was. Tony had of course gone overboard, more presents than most children would get in a lifetime. The weather couldn’t have been more different than the day he’d first found her on his doorstep, with bright sunlight streaming in through the walls of windows. 

“Pepper are we ready? Is everything set up?” Tony asked walking into his open plan living room with Lilly securely in his arms. The room was full of balloons with streamers covering the walls.

“Yeah we’re finished bring in the birthday girl.” Pepper appears from the kitchen holding a perfectly made violet frosted cake. Happy and Rhodey following close behind. Tony sets Lily down on the carpet surrounded by brightly coloured gifts. 

“Dada” Squealed the little girl when she saw all the colours, waving her chubby fists and shaking her head so her unruly white girls bounced around, she also flapped her wings in excitement although they were still too weak to get her anywhere. Tony broke into a wide grin when he heard her call him dada, as he always did, still proud that he was her first word, must be doing something right.

“That’s right angel they’re all for you, when everyone’s sat down we can start opening them.” He turned to the three adults guiding them to the sofa and the awaiting pile of presents.

“Fucking hell Tony did you buy the whole toy shop.” Rhodes said when he laid eyes on the mountain that was at least 6 times taller than the child sat in front of it, and did not look entirely stable.

“Language.” Tony automatically responded not thinking, which was promptly followed by laughter at his expense. 

“Tonys right she’s starting to pick up on words now, we need to be careful.” Pepper defended trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

“It just slipped out.” Tony says pouting, he prefers to make fun of others rather than be made fun of. 

Tony and Pepper both took seats on the floor helping Lily go through the mountain while Happy and Rhodey watched on, there were stuffed animals, clothes, toys and a few engineering kits Tony had managed to sneak past Pepper who had deemed them ‘inappropriate for a one year old’. When all the gifts were unwrapped Happy went and put the new items away, placing half the toys in her room and the other half in the play area in the lab, which Tony had created so Lily could always be nearby. While he was doing this Tony was busy getting Lily down for her nap, changing her and then reading her a story. 

While Happy and Tony were off doing their jobs Pepper and Rhodey were left clearing up the living room. Pepper left the cake on the counter, it would be eaten after Lilys nap. 

“When I first met him, it wasn’t all that long before he got Lily and I never thought he’d be like this. It makes me sad the world can’t see him like this.” Pepper said thoughtfully, looking towards the door Tony had just left through.

“You’re not the only one, I was here the day he found her and the change was immediate, but we all know why the world can’t see him like that, they’d be suspicious.” Rhodes responds pausing in cleaning and looking at Pepper. 

“I know, it’s for her. Doesn’t stop me being angry when I see what people think about him.” She stands still staring into space for a while before continuing with her task. 

All four adults finished their errands at around the same time, all flopping down on the sofa happy to get off their feet. Happy heads over to the kitchen to get everyone their drinks and the four sit in blissful companionship watching tv and talking for about two hours before they’re interrupted.

“Sir, Miss Lillian has woken up.” Jarvis spoke up; he too had become attached to the little girl and hated having her wait in her cot after having woken up.

Tony jumped up immediately and headed straight to her room, getting her out and bringing her back to the others in the living room. 

“Yay she’s awake, time for cake.” Pepper says joyfully going to the kitchen to get the cake ready. While Tony sets Lily up in her highchair by the counter. Pepper lights the candles and orders Happy to turn out the lights. When they’re all ready the four adults sing Happy Birthday while Pepper places the cake in front of Lily, Tony carefully stopping her from reaching for the fire. When they’ve finished singing the four adults blow out the candles together.

“Make a wish angel.” Tony says to his little girl smiling, he didn’t have to; he had nothing left to wish for.


	5. 2nd April 1999

Tony Stark was dashing around his workroom grabbing papers and wires, shoving them in his briefcase as Pepper watched on entertained with Lily happily sat on her hip playing with her red hair. 

“Tony you’re going to be gone for a few hours, it’s not the first time you’ve left her alone.” Pepper tries to calm the frantic billionaire, amusement dancing in her eyes. 

“I know but she’s all mobile now, are you sure you’ll be ok alone? I don’t have to go to these meetings.” He replies.

“Actually you do, it’s becoming difficult to cover for you. You need to get back into the company, you’ve been too silent for almost two years.” Pepper responds with a roll of her eyes.

“I know, I know, I try to go out as much as I can but I just don’t want to anymore, the parties don’t mean anything anymore.” He replies sadly.

“You made the decision, if you want her secret you can’t be suspicious.” She says while trying to manoeuvre him towards the door and the waiting Happy.

“Ok, Ok I’m going, let me say goodbye to my angel.” Tony takes Lily from Pepper giving her a big hug and a slightly whiskery kiss to which she giggles grabbing at his face.

“Bye dada.” She squeals fighting to get out of his arms. When he finally puts her down she runs off to the living room and her toys, white wings swinging behind her. Tony puts his hand to his heart.

“Urg, she doesn’t even care. Are you sure you’ll be ok Pep.” His eyes still on where his little girl disappeared.

“Yes Tony, now go. You make my job so much harder when you don’t go to work.” Pepper says exasperated. Tony finally leaves, getting into the car with Happy. 

Pepper turns to follow Lily into the living room where she’s sat playing with some of Tonys tools, building god knows what.

“Ok pumpkin, what do you fancy doing today? It’s just us girls.” Pepper questions taking a seat on the sofa behind the white haired girl.

“Can we bake cookies? Dada’s bad at it” She responds with a look of delight on her face.

“I know dada’s a bad cook, good thing your aunt Pepper is the best.” Pepper says taking the childs hand. They head into the expensive kitchen that had only ever been used to hold takeout containers and alcohol. Pepper was always amused of how different it looked now, pink plates and cups around the sink and adorable little drawings on the fridge, although they still weren’t normal drawings as although not biologically related Lily had somehow really taken an interest in Tonys work and had started her own inventions. Of course not even being two yet the inventions had a lot to be desired, that didn’t stop Tony being proud enough to put them on the fridge though. 

Pepper worked her way around the kitchen, impressed to find Tony actually had a well stocked cupboard, from what Lily said she guessed baking had been tried and failed multiple times. The two girls worked together, with Lily very helpfully stirring as needed, and managed to make some not terrible looking cookies. When they had cooled down enough Pepper put a few on a plate and put them on the table in front of Lily.

“Thanks Mama.” Lily said not even looking up from her colouring. Pepper froze looking down at the little girl, she was sat on her knees with her wings brushing the floor, he hand moving as she worked on her latest project, it was like Pepper had never looked at her before she was taking in ever detail and all she could hear is that one word running around her head “Mama” she’d never thought about it before she was always aunt Pepper that’s what Tony had christened her. Oh no Tony what if he’s upset, she’s his daughter Pepper didn’t want him to think she was trying to shoehorn in but she liked it, she liked being Lilys mama.

The girls continued to play for the next few hours Lily was now constantly referring to Pepper as mama and Pepper felt herself glow every time it was said, she wanted to be thought of as mama. Tony returned later on running into the room and scooping up a giggling Lily. Tony got her ready for bed, making sure to read to her as he did every night and when she was settled went out to talk to Pepper about their days. 

Pepper was sat on the sofa, she had loved every second of the day now she had given it some thought she wanted nothing more than to be thought of as Lilys mum, the winged girl meant everything to Pepper. When Tony re-entered the room she knew it needed to be addressed

“Tony I need to talk to you about something that happened today.” Pepper said a serious look on her face.

“What is it? Did something happen? Is angel ok?” Tony began to panic.

“No nothing like that, don’t worry it’s not bad.” She responds rolling her eyes at the fathers’ overprotective tendencies. “Well you see, she called me mama and” Pepper went to start the monologue she had been planning all day about how that was something she wanted but didn’t want to take away from Tony.

“That’s awesome” Tony interrupted with a big grin. Pepper just blinked at him for a few seconds, with how territorial and jealous he gets with Lily this was not what she expected  
“It is? I mean it is.” Pepper said flabbergasted. 

“Yeah I mean she needs a woman to do all that mom stuff, you’re perfect, this means she won’t miss out on more than she has to.” Tony continues excited by this development.

“Ok, well, brilliant.” Pepper manages to get out, speaking much less eloquently than she’s used to. “Well I’m going to head home then, don’t want to make Happy wait any longer.” She stands and just stops for a moment with a nod to herself she seems to snap back and makes her way out. As Tony grabs the baby monitor off the side and heads down to his workroom.


	6. 30th December 1999

“Anthony Stark! You are giving a speech, you can not skip this event” Pepper Potts walks into Lilys room, desperately searching for her boss who happens to be hiding from her. She hears a small giggle coming from the toy chest. Walking over and opening it she finally finds him curled up with Lily sat on his chest sucking the ear of her bear.

“Mama, you found us!” The little girl squeals.

“Traitor.” Tony grumbles as he ineloquently attempts to climb out of the trunk, eventually handing his daughter to Pepper so he could use both hands to haul himself out.

Placing Lily securely on her hip Pepper continues to berate Tony. “Tony this has been the plan for months, you are going to Bern for New Year no arguments, I have already packed and Happy is in the living room waiting for you.” 

“But Pepper” Tony whines, taking Lily back off her hip and pointing her so she and Pepper were eye to eye, Lily still sucking on her bear. “Just look at that face, that’s what I want to see at New Year.” Tony can see Peppers face soften, grinning he thinks he’s won.

“Yes I imagine Rhodes will enjoy it.” She says walking out the room, “And try not to use your daughter as a tool to win arguments” She calls over her shoulder. Tonys grin immediately falls off his face. He rushes to follow her out grumbling to himself. Peppers heels click on the tile floor as she leads the Stark family out to the living room and to the waiting Happy and Rhodes. 

“Tony we’re late the flight is supposed to leave in 10 minutes, we should have left for the airport and hour ago.” Happy says grumpily grabbing Tonys bags.

“That’s funny. I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there.” Tony replies snarkily, while making faces to amuse Lily. Pepper rolls her eyes, now Tony had been located she was done and was quite looking forward to having time to herself all she had to do was get him out the door. “I don’t want to go.” He whined like a child. Although they all saw through it ultimately he didn’t want to leave Lily, he just had his own way of saying it.

“Tony everything is going to be fine, you and Happy will have a nice time in Bern and Lily and Rhodes will have a nice time here, everything will be fine.” Pepper explains will a small indulgent smile on her face, sometimes it still caught her off guard when Tony acted like an actual human it still felt so new, even after a year and a half.

“But Pep, I’ve never left her for this long before it’s going to be a whole week, in another country and during a holiday. What if she thinks I’m some absentee father always away? What if something goes wrong?” Tony says worried. And in this laid Tonys true fears. He didn’t want her to think of him as he thought of his own father, always too busy with work.

“Tony, man, it’s just a few nights and me and little bit will have a great time.” Rhodey says standing from where he was idly watching the news. Tony reluctantly hands Lily to Rhodes.

Tony begins saying his goodbyes while all the other adults roll their eyes. “Okay angel it’s just a few nights we’re going to be fine right? If she needs anything Rhodey you call me straight away if she so much as gets a paper cut I want to know, I’ve made sure J.A.R.V.I.S is on high alert. And remember her current favourite food is pancakes…” 

“PANCAKES!” Lilly interrupts followed by a giggle.

“That’s right angel.” He pauses in his speech to kiss her chubby cheek. “She needs to be in bed by 7 at the latest and make sure she has her purple blanket for bedtime, also I’m currently reading her ‘Women in Science’ do three stories every bed time. Got it?” It was one of the few times Tony Stark was completely serious.

“I got it, I got it.” Rhodes says bouncing the little white haired girl on his knee, trying to keep in mind Tony was just worried and he needed to hold back his sarcasm if Tony was ever going to leave.

Pepper claps her hands and begins to push Tony out the door while he continues yelling instructions over his shoulder. Happy brings up the rear with the bags calmly closing the door cutting off his bosses words. 

“Alright Little Bit, let's eat all daddy’s secret snacks, touch his stuff and stay up past our bedtimes” Rhodes says poking Lily on the nose, she giggles and screams in delight.


	7. 16th September 2000

Lily was sat in a corner of Tony’s workroom watching TV, the Sydney Olympics were on and she was enraptured. She was always fascinated by the outside world, a world she had no part in. As Tony tinkered with his latest invention she was watching the gymnasts, in her mind they were awesome, she wanted to be able to flip around like that.

“Daddy, I want to do that” Said the little white haired girl with awe in her voice. She looked over to her father as he paused to look over at what had her attention. 

“I don’t know angel, you’re a little… unbalanced.” He replied with reluctance, referring to her wings which to be fair did make her slightly clumsy. How was she supposed to do normal things when she had extra weights attached to her back. But she powered through already she wanted to prove that she was just as capable as anyone else, then maybe she could go outside.

“But daddy I know I could do it I’d try super super hard I promise.” Tony looked at the little girls pleading eyes, the pale blue was drawing him in and the puppy dog pout was something he just knew would break him. 

“I’ll see what your mother can arrange for us, ok?” He finally relented; there was no fighting it. He was completely wrapped around her little finger.

 

18th September 2000

“Lily, Angel come down, me and mom have a present for you” Tony yelled his voice echoing around the large Malibu mansion. He and Pepper were stood outside one of the never used guest rooms. Even before his big secret came along Tony was hardly one for hosting guests. They could hear a squealing noise coming closer and getting louder. Lily bounding around the corner her wings dragging behind her.

“What is it? What is it? What is it?” she screeches excitement evident in her young voice. The adults share a smile and open the door behind them revealing a large gymnastics studio with high ceilings lots of mats and balance bars. Lily’s face lit up.

“Is this for me?” she questioned, it seemed too good to be true. Her daddy really did believe in her. 

“Of course angel, Daddy told me you wanted to learn and you needed a place to do it.” Pepper replied smiling, as Lily got bigger is was becoming harder to keep her locked away in secret, they just wanted what was best for her so they would get her whatever it took to keep her their happy angel.

Lily ran into the room pulling herself up onto one of the low balance bars, using her wings as a counter balance she was able to keep her balance and spin to grin happily at her parents still stood in the doorway. 

She would spend most of her time in this room, only when she wasn’t helping her father in the lab that is. It kept her happy and she learned a lot getting stronger and learning how to move with her wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter, it was more setting up her as to why she's good at gymnastics which will come up obviously after she meets the Avengers. I tried to make it more organic as to why she would be good at gymnastics but I'm not sure how good this chapter is.


	8. 5th May 2001

“Angel, Angel, where are you?” Tony Stark yelled out walking around his Malibu mansion, he had a large grin covering his face. He wandered around searching for his little girl. Arriving into the living room he kneels down to look under the sofa. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are.” He can see her toes poking out from under the curtains while walking towards the kitchen. 

“Are you in here? No” He says grinning manically while opening cupboards. He hears giggling coming from behind the curtain and sees her poke her head out from the corner of his eye before quickly hiding again with another giggle.

“Where, oh where is my little angel?” he questions dramatically, watching the curtains shake with her quiet giggles.

“When I find her, I’m going to gobble her up.” He says while looking behind the other set of curtains.

“Oh Pepper will be so upset when she finds out our angel is gone forever.” He says walking closer to her terrible hiding spot, while she continues to giggle to herself certain he will never find her.

“Gotcha!” he yells pulling the curtain back. Lily lets out a little squeal and try’s to run towards the lab laughing all the way.

“Oh no you don’t” He says grabbing her around the middle and throwing her up into the air, he unruly white curls bouncing around her head and her wings flapping in excitement.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, you found me!” she squeals with a pretend pout on her plump lips. “I wanted to win.” She exclaims crossing her arms.

“Am I not prize enough” Tony replies putting the hand not used to hold Lily up across his heart with a false look of hurt crossing his features.

“Mommy’s better.” She says with a cheeky grin. Tony gasps and drops to his knees.

“My own daughter, betraying me for Pepper Potts how has it come to this.” He continues to carefully fall to the floor lightly leaning on Lily trapping her. She laughs pushing at him.

“Daddy get off, I’m sorry. You’re the bestest.” She says kissing his cheek to make him feel better. He jumps back up with a grin.

“And don’t you forget it, young lady. Come along now it’s time for science!” He says dramatically pointing towards the lab.

“Science!” She copies pointing just as dramatically. Proving again what Pepper always says that although not related, Tony had done an incredible job corrupting her to be just like him. Tony scoops her up again and the head off to the labs discussing his latest project which Lily had some genuine insights on that they were planning to test out.


End file.
